warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashfoot
|pastaffie=LionClan (Modern) |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Queen: Warrior: Deputy: |namesl=Ashfoot Ashfoot Ashfoot |familyt=Sons: Kits: |familyl=Crowfeather, Eaglekit Two unnamed kits |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Onestar |succeededby1=None |livebooks=Secrets of the Clans, ''Battles of the Clans, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks=''None'' }} Ashfoot is a broad-faced gray she-cat with clear eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Firestar's Quest :During a Gathering, Tallstar announces that Ashfoot had given birth to a litter of three kits, one of whom is named Crowkit. In the Original Arc Fire and Ice :Ashfoot is a WindClan queen, mother to Eaglekit. :In the prologue, when WindClan is fleeing from the forest, Tallstar stumbles across a dirty tunnel, and Ashfoot asks him why they had come here of all the other places. He reminds her that they had been driven from every place they had tried to settle, and that they might find peace here. However, Ashfoot echoes him in disbelief, reminding him that they were too close to fire and monsters, and that her kit wouldn't be safe. Deadfoot paces forward, and reminds her that their home hadn't been safe either. :Later, when one of the apprentices cries out in fear, a Twoleg throws an object in the cats' direction. It grazes Ashfoot's shoulder, but she remains silent as she wraps herself around Eaglekit. When all is quiet, Ashfoot gets back to her paws, wincing at the pain in her shoulder. She tells Tallstar that she fears for their safety, since she couldn't smell prey anywhere. Tallstar then reaches forward and rests his muzzle on her head, telling her that he knows she is hungry, but that they are safer here than in their own territory. Tallstar then sends Deadfoot and Onewhisker to look for rats. Ashfoot recoils at this, spitting out that rats are no better than crowfood. But she is hushed by a tortoiseshell, who reminds her that rats are better than nothing. Ashfoot remains silent as she leans over and licks Eaglekit between his ears. :After Deadfoot and Onewhisker find a suitable tunnel, Ashfoot complains that they'd have wet paws day and night, but Tallstar insists they keep going. As they enter the tunnel, Ashfoot narrows her eyes, but says nothing. :Later, after Fireheart and Graystripe cross the Thunderpath with WindClan, Ashfoot offers to carry Gorsekit for Morningflower. Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Arc Dawn :When the journeying cats are resting in a Twoleg tunnel, Ashfoot comments that she recognized the tunnel, for it was the same tunnel the WindClan cats had used for shelter after being driven out by Brokenstar. Starlight :When the Clans are separating, Ashfoot and Onewhisker say goodbye to Thornclaw, a ThunderClan warrior, suggesting that they had formed a strong bond over the time-span of the journey. :After Onewhisker is pronounced leader, he appoints Ashfoot to be his new deputy. At first, Brambleclaw doesn't even know who Ashfoot is, then he spots a gray she-cat with a look of shock on her face. Crowfeather bounds over to her and presses his muzzle against hers, while the other WindClan cats begin to chant her name. Brambleclaw then remembers that she was Crowfeather's mother, and that he had seen her twice before at a Gathering, even though he'd never spoken to her. He notices that she's a popular choice, and thinks that Onewhisker was wise to have chosen her. Onewhisker touches noses with her, and she thanks him, telling him that she was surprised to have been chosen. Onewhisker tells her that this was why he chose her, and gives her ear a quick lick. He tells her that he wants a cat who is humble, and will help make WindClan strong again. Ashfoot vows that she will try to be that cat. :Later, Ashfoot tells Brambleclaw and Onewhisker that there had to be another Moonstone close by, for StarClan wouldn't have brought them to the lake otherwise. She points out that they need to find it quickly, for until then, WindClan's loyalty would have to be enough to keep Onewhisker as leader. :Later, during Tallstar's vigil, Ashfoot and Crowfeather settle down on either side of Onewhisker, as if to shelter him while he grieved. During the vigil, Firestar remarks to Brambleclaw that Onewhisker had been wise to choose Ashfoot as his deputy, and Brambleclaw silently agrees with him. :When Leafpaw visits the WindClan camp, she sees Ashfoot and Onewhisker talking with a couple of warriors near a scatter of boulders in the center of the dip. :When Leafpaw visits the WindClan camp to tell Barkface of the Moonpool, she sees Ashfoot and Onewhisker sharing a rabbit together. When Barkface hears the news, he relays it to Onewhisker and Ashfoot. As Leafpaw's leaving, the leader and deputy bow their heads in quiet conversation. :Later, during a Gathering, Brambleclaw is surprised to find that Onewhisker had brought Mudclaw, but not Ashfoot. :After Mudclaw's rebellion, Firestar, Onewhisker, and Ashfoot are seen together on the lake shore. They join Brambleclaw to check out the tree that had fallen on Mudclaw. Hawkfrost drags Mudclaw's body up the lake shore, and Onewhisker comments that he was a great warrior. Ashfoot hisses, reminding him that Mudclaw had been a traitor. Later, she inspects the fallen tree under which he had died, telling Onewhisker that he was definitely meant to be leader of WindClan, and that StarClan had sent the lightning to kill the cat who would have taken his place. Twilight :Ashfoot is seen at a Gathering, sitting on a tree root beside Russetfur and Mistyfoot, the other two deputies (since ThunderClan's deputy was captured by Twolegs) When Onestar announces that Ashfoot, Crowfeather, and Tornear had driven a fox from their territory the day before, the Clans erupt into cheering, calling out the warriors' names. :Later, when Crowfeather is meeting Leafpool, he comments that Ashfoot had said he was as daft as a new apprentice, since he is so distracted by his affections for the ThunderClan medicine cat. :Ashfoot is seen at the next Gathering making her way to the center of the island beside Barkface, and is later seen sitting on a tree root beside the other deputies. :Later, when Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight come to report that Leafpool is missing, Ashfoot is seen waiting expectantly in the middle of WindClan's camp. When Onestar reports that Crowfeather is missing, Ashfoot desperately asks if the ThunderClan cats had seen him. Onestar snaps at her to be quiet, but she doesn't flinch. When Squirrelflight reports that Leafpool is missing, Ashfoot exclaims that she was a medicine cat. She asks despairingly where the two cats could have possibly gone. Brambleclaw then offers to follow their scent trail, and Ashfoot agrees to go with them. Onestar tells her to bring another warrior, and she beckons to Tornear. :The four cats leave camp and head to the border, where Crowfeather and Leafpool had last been scented. Ashfoot is the first to pick up the scent trail, and leads the cats as they make their way through the territory. When they lose the scent trail, Squirrelflight is reluctant to stop, but Ashfoot painfully admits that there is nothing more they can do. The four retrace their steps, and Ashfoot and Tornear say goodbye to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight at the border. :Later, Ashfoot comes to ThunderClan's aid during the badger attack. Sunset :After the badger attack, Ashfoot is seen bleeding from one shoulder. :Ashfoot is then seen at a Gathering, sitting with the other deputies. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :During a Gathering, when Leopardstar is talking about Twolegs, she wonders if the Twolegs will ever invade their territory, like back in the forest. Ashfoot asks why they would do that. Dark River :When a group of RiverClan cats cross the border, Ashfoot is seen at the head of a WindClan patrol made up of herself, Breezepaw, Crowfeather, Heatherpaw, Tornear, and Whitetail. She demands to know what they were doing on WindClan territory, and Reedwhisker explains patiently that they have just been chased by the horseplace dog. But Ashfoot aggressively yowls at them to leave WindClan territory, telling them that they may have lost their land, but that they wouldn't have WindClan's. After an argument breaks out, Ashfoot once more orders the RiverClan patrol to leave. As they are padding away, she yowls after them that there will be extra patrols along the border after this. :Later, during a border skirmish between ThunderClan and WindClan, Ashfoot is seen in the midst of the battle, fighting Spiderleg with Tornear. Thornclaw comes to rescue his Clanmate, butting Ashfoot's shoulder with his head. As Spiderleg recovers, Thornclaw hurls himself at Ashfoot and they fight each other viciously. When the battle begins to drag on, Ashfoot calls the retreat, and her warriors follow her back onto ThunderClan territory. Dustpelt calls after her to stay on the moor, where her Clan belonged. Ashfoot retorts by reminding him that Firestar had given WindClan the woods, and all controversy should be taken up with him instead. :While Jaypaw is in the WindClan camp, Ashfoot comes pounding through the entrance tunnel with Breezepaw and Heatherpaw, yowling that she had just seen a RiverClan patrol heading back into RiverClan territory. Jaypaw tries to defend RiverClan after Onestar accuses them of taking Gorsetail's kits and asks what reason they'd have for being on WindClan territory, but Ashfoot retorts that they had been trying to steal the kits. :When ThunderClan and WindClan are on the verge of battle, Ashfoot is seen squaring up to Brambleclaw, as she stands beside her son, Crowfeather. Outcast :When Squirrelflight and Hollypaw are waiting to speak with Crowfeather and Onestar in WindClan's camp, Ashfoot is seen returning from patrol with Onestar. Eclipse :When a ThunderClan patrol tries to talk to Onestar, a patrol made up of Ashfoot, Harespring, and Owlwhisker, approaches them. Ashfoot denies Brambleclaw's request to see Onestar, aggressively telling him to go home. Ashfoot is as adamant as Brambleclaw, again ordering him to go home, and spitting that Onestar didn't owe them any favors. After an argument breaks out, Harespring leaps at Brambleclaw, but the ThunderClan deputy firmly pins him down, saying that he came in peace. Ashfoot is very dismayed, and begs Brambleclaw to let him go. As Harespring leaps back up, Ashfoot stands between him and Brambleclaw, telling the ThunderClan cats that they really need to go, for Onestar had nothing to say to them. Brambleclaw reluctantly nods, then leaves WindClan territory with the rest of the ThunderClan patrol. :At the Gathering when Blackstar reveals that ShadowClan no longer followed StarClan, Ashfoot exclaims there had always been four Clans in the forest. Long Shadows Sunrise :When Lionblaze visits the WindClan camp to ask about Ashfur's murder, he sees a group of cats huddling around Barkface, including Ashfoot and her son, Crowfeather. When Onestar talks to Firestar, Ashfoot pads up to stand beside her leader, remaining silent and watching the ThunderClan cats calmly. Onestar claims to know nothing of the murder, and sends Ashfoot to escort them home. The deputy, still remaining silent, beckons to Tornear and Breezepelt, then leads the ThunderClan patrol out of the camp. :As they return to camp, the cats remain silent, and Ashfoot sets a brisk pace. When they reach the hillside above the stream, Ashfoot tells Tornear and Breezepelt to go back to camp, and that she'd see Firestar the rest of the way. Breezepelt demands to know why and Ashfoot reminds him that he has a hunting patrol to go on, and asks him if he thought the rabbits would just run into camp. Reluctantly both cats leave, and Ashfoot watches them until they disappear over a rise. :When they had gone, Ashfoot tells Firestar that she had to speak with him alone, for there was something important to tell him. She tells him that a couple sunrises ago, she had been leading the dawn patrol along the stream, when she had spotted Sol. Firestar tells Ashfoot that he thought Sol had left the lake, but Ashfoot says that he was definitely here a few days ago. Firestar then demands to know why Onestar wouldn't tell him, and Ashfoot shrugs uncomfortably. Lionblaze notes to himself that she was a fair cat, and couldn't be happy about the tension between ThunderClan and WindClan. Her loyalty to Onestar wouldn't let her speak openly. :She tells Firestar that Ashfur's death was his problem, not Onestar's, and that he couldn't expect Onestar to be happy for them barging into their camp, accusing his cats of murder. Brambleclaw begins to protest, but Firestar assures Ashfoot that they weren't accusing WindClan. He then asks her when exactly she had seen Sol, and she tells him she had seen him a quarter moon ago, in the woods near the lake. She then comments that he couldn't spot them, since he was eating fresh-kill. Firestar then thanks Ashfoot for her help. She wishes them well, and Lionblaze sees the sympathy in her eyes as they leave. :When ThunderClan sets out to look for Sol, their patrol meets Ashfoot on WindClan territory. After a brief greeting, Ashfoot tells them that she thought they would go looking for Sol, and Brambleclaw tells her that there were questions that needed answers, whether Sol killed Ashfur or not. Ashfoot then tells him that she had something to show them, and leads them to the Twoleg fence beside the Horseplace. She flicks her ears at a piece of fur in the fence, and Brambleclaw realizes that it belonged to Sol. She then wishes them good luck, and goes back to her own territory. But before she leaves, Brambleclaw asks her why she did it, and she tells him that she wants her Clan to be safe, and that Sol should be dealt with before he causes more trouble. She is accidentally called "Ashfur" while leading the ThunderClan patrol to Sol's tuft of fur in the Twoleg fence. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :After a six moon time lapse, Ashfoot remains the deputy of WindClan. During a Gathering, Lionblaze spots her walking next to Crowfeather, and reminds himself that she was his mother. He drops back, hoping they hadn't noticed him, and slips away. Later, when Firestar wishes to send a cat from each Clan up the river, Onestar exchanges a glance with Ashfoot, and agrees to come. They send Whitetail and Sedgewhisker. :Ashfoot brings Whitetail and Sedgewhisker to the stream to join the water patrol. She greets Brambleclaw in a friendly way and tells him that it was good to see him. But Russetfur and Mistyfoot are on edge, and begin to get in a vicious fight. But before things can get out of control, Ashfoot steps forward and reminds them that they are all working together now, and that the patrol must do whatever they can without risking their lives. As the patrol leaves, Ashfoot yowls after them, saying that StarClan may light their path and bring them all home safe. :Later, when Breezepelt accuses a ThunderClan patrol of crossing the border, Ashfoot is seen coming up to ask him what happened. Breezepelt tells her it was just a misunderstanding about getting the water, and Ashfoot advises Jayfeather to keep his warriors on their side of the lake, to avoid future misunderstandings. Swallowing his anger, Jayfeather complies, then leads the patrol away. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior :During a gathering, Ashfoot is noted as taking a place under the gathering tree along with Brambleclaw, Rowanclaw and Reedwhisker. :Later, during WindClan's attack on ThunderClan, Dovewing uses her power to see the cats who are fighting in the battle. She notes that she can't see Ashfoot and realizes that not all of WindClan are attacking, only some cats who Sol managed to trick. The Last Hope : In the Field Guide Arc ''Secrets of the Clans :When ShadowClan attacks the WindClan camp, Ashfoot is seen shoving Morningflower, who is pregnant, back into the nursery, growling at her that she is in no condition to fight. But when Morningflower protests, Ashfoot instructs her to protect Eaglekit, then rushes into battle. As Morningflower crouches in the nursery, she hears Ashfoot's enraged yowls coming from outside. ''Battles of the Clans :Ashfoot finds two stray kittypets on WindClan's territory, and brings them before Onestar decides to teach them about a warrior's way of life. When the two kittypets and Onestar come back from the other Clan territories, she welcomes them and remarks that they now know about the other Clans' strength, but still need to learn about WindClan's strength. She points out Webfoot, who is the Clan's best storyteller. She assures the kittypets that they have nothing to fear from WindClan. They fight in the noblest way, out in the open, because the outcome is based strictly on strength. She says that open battles carry the weight of destiny, quoting Graywing the Wise. In the Short Stories and Plays Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy :When Hollyleaf, Jaypaw, and Lionblaze are at the WindClan border, Ashfoot is seen at the head of a patrol. Breezepaw acts hostile towards the ThunderClan patrol, and Ashfoot tells him that she would handle this. She then asks Lionblaze why he is so close to the border, and if Firestar knew he was here. Hollyleaf then tells her that they had brought fresh-kill. Breezepaw warns Ashfoot not to touch it, for they might have put deathberries in it, but Ashfoot ignores him and asks why they would bring WindClan food. After Jaypaw's explanation, Ashfoot reminds him that this was not mentioned in the warrior code, but Jaypaw insists that it was the right thing to do. Finally, Ashfoot takes the prey, and thanks them for the gift. Breezepaw begins to object, but Ashfoot reminds him that if StarClan had not wanted ThunderClan to catch prey, they would have kept every living creature hidden from sight. And that this was a better catch that they had had in a long time; a clear blessing from StarClan. Breezepaw then tells her that he wouldn't eat any of it, and she tells him that, be that as it may, he still needed to help carry it back to camp. But as they leave, Ashfoot reminds the ThunderClan cats that WindClan is still their enemy, and that they are not to cross the border. Jaypaw hastily agrees, then leaves with his littermates. Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :Ashfoot votes for the individual Clan leaders, along with Nightcloud and Tornear. Before she leaves, she tells Onestar that she had faith in him to keep the Clan safe. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen :Ashfoot is on the WindClan patrol that catches Mistystar's patrol when they cross the border. She tells them to get off their land and to re-mark their borders. Trivia *She has been mistakenly referred to as Ashfur in Sunrise. *Twice, Erin Hunter has mentioned that Deadfoot may have been Crowfeather's father, which would make him her mate. This has never been definitely confirmed, however.Revealed on the Official Forum *Ashfoot is a distant descendant of the founder of WindClan, Wind. Character Pixels Family Members '''Sons:' :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Two Unnamed Kits: Status Unknown Grandsons: :Breezepelt: :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, Page 290 :Lionblaze: Granddaughter: :Hollyleaf: Great-Grandkits: :Unnamed Kits:In After Sunset:We Need to Talk, page 2 Status Unknown Ancestors: :Gorsestar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, Page 37 :Wind: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Senior Warrior Category:Deputy Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters